Each of U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,644 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,406,828 discloses a CAES power plant wherein the compressed air is stored primarily in an underground storage utilizing salt, aquifer or hard rock geological formations. The locations of large capacity CAES plants are driven by acceptable geological formations for the compressed air storage in vicinity of large electrical grids. Small capacity CAES plants (e.g., 5-25 MW) are used for load management of small wind farms and small distributed generation grids. The multiple locations of small CAES plants are driven by the locations of energy customers who are often in the urban and populated areas. Obviously, these urban areas do not necessarily have good geological formations for compressed air storage. Even if good geological formations are available, the compressed air storage volumes would be very small and building the storage in underground geological formations would be very expensive. Therefore, for small capacity CAES plants, the best alternative is to store the compressed air in an above ground pressure vessels and/or piping. The above ground storage is still very expensive and its cost is directly proportional to its volume.